The Children
by Pyrex013
Summary: rated R for later chapters and language. based couple years after fall of Dorothea. prologue starts at the Birth of Jaenelle's first child


Prologue

Lucivar watched as his elder half-brother paced the small waiting room. He slowly shook his head and sighed. He glanced to the door, pushing away a stray piece of his long dark hair.

"Daemon," he chuckled slightly. "You're overreacting."

He stopped mid-step and turned to Lucivar. "But-"

Lucivar laughed again. "Who ever thought the Sadist could become so worried?"

His golden eyes met his brother's and narrowed, "Go to Hell, Prick."

"Already been there, Bastard," he could feel Daemon's anger rising. He gulped and remembered that this was not a good time to test his Black-Jeweled Warlord-Prince of a brother. He didn't want to push Daemon to the killing edge hours after his wife had begun labor. "She'll be fine. Karla and Morghann are in there with her. They're the best healers in all three realms besides Jaenelle."

Daemon's brow creased into a frown and he sat down next to Lucivar. He crossed his arms and began to sit in a quite un-Daemonish fashion. It was almost laughable. Lucivar huffed and turned to watch the door. 

He could understand what was going through his half-brother's head. He'd felt the same way six years ago when Daemonar had been born. Six years since he'd married his beloved Marian. He smiled and thought about the time he spent with her.

His smile became grim when he remembered what else caused Daemon to worry. It had taken Jaenelle at least two years to heal completely and three months for her to be healthy enough to marry her former consort. 

Lucivar glanced at Daemon. The concern and love for Jaenelle was etched into his features. He gently reached a hand out to tap his shoulder in comfort. He wasn't expecting it and the Eyrien watched him flinch.

"Daemon, you've been up since before dawn," Lucivar told him. "If you want to rest, I'll wake you the moment there's any news."

He turned to glare at Lucivar but gently set his head on his shoulder anyways. Lucivar grinned and listened as his breath slowly smoothed out into an even pattern. He rested his head against Daemon's and he too allowed sleep to take him…

The door slowly creaked open and Lucivar and Daemon immediately awoke. Daemon, now fully rested, stood up with his elegant feline grace as Lucivar yawned and struggled to stand up. 

*Prick,* Daemon snarled along an Ebon-gray thread. Lucivar smiled lazily at his elder brother.

*You called?* He replied.

*You were supposed to wake me up, weren't you?* Lucivar grinned. *Who said that you could fall asleep?*

Someone tapped their foot and they turned to look at the doorway. His slight frustation turned to hope filled as Daemon looked at the red haired Witch. Lucivar smiled at Morghann.

"Daemon," She smiled back. She stepped aside and nodded toward the room. "She's resting."

Daemon walked as if in a trance to the door and looked inside. Lucivar nodded politely at Morghann. She stared into his golden eyes then looked away, hustling over to the other side of the room. She stepped into the next room to tell Saetan and Jaenelle's other family members.

Lucivar slowly stepped under the doorway. Karla peeked up at him and sighed, exhausted. Daemon sat on the bed next to his wife who held in her arms a small body wrapped in a bundle. Her face was lined with fatigue and her usually golden hair had a lost its luster, but her sapphire eyes shone brightly when she looked at her child. Sadi's usually emotionless eyes were filled with tears that flowed out when he closed his eyes and coursed down his cheeks.

He felt someone tug at his shirt and spun around. He smiled at his young son and gently lifted him up. Daemonar slowly brought his hand to his mouth to whisper to his father.

"Is Aunt Jaenelle okay?" He asked. Lucivar grinned wider at the dirty-blonde haired youth in his arms. He nodded slightly and stepped to the bed. Karla moved out of the way to allow Daemonar to peer at the baby in Jaenelle's arms. 

"She's fine," Lucivar stated softly. He set him down beside the bed and stepped back. Daemonar leaned in to look at his new cousin. He wrinkled his face, inspecting her.

"What's her name?" he asked looking up at his dad. His golden eyes glowed with wonder and Lucivar smiled.

"Her name," Jaenelle spoke quietly, "Is Vaenelle."


End file.
